A Nos Actes Manqués
by xoRosiePosiexo
Summary: (This is an idea I have, but I have only written the first chapter. I need people to read it and let me know what they think, and if they have any suggestions as to where the plot should go.) A few years ago, Phil borrowed a large amount of money from some men. Now it is time to pay them back, but when he doesn't have enough, they decide to take something much more valuable.
1. Chapter 1

'Come on, Phil. Let's go out.' Dan whined, putting his laptop down on the coffee table. 'We've stayed in every night this week, and I'm bored.'

Phil sighed and looked up from the video he was editing. Dan was giving him those puppy dog eyes and pouting like a child.

'Dan, you know we can't. We're saving up, remember?' He sighed.

'You always say that.' Dan sulked, throwing himself back on the sofa. 'But I don't get what we're saving up for.'

Phil gulped and looked back at his screen. 'We're just saving, ok? This youtube fame won't last forever.'

'Yeah, but we're fine for the foreseeable future, and with all the saving up, surely we can afford one night out?' Dan reasoned. He was starting to go crazy, stuck in this flat.

'Dan, we need every last penny. Can't we just stay in and watch a movie?' Phil shrugged, barely glancing up at his boyfriend.

'No offence, Phil, but it's not so romantic after doing that five nights in a row.' Dan said, rolling his eyes. Phil didn't reply, so Dan pulled his phone out of his pocket. 'Fine, if you don't want to go out, I'll call Charlie. I'm sure he'll be up for it.'

Dan smirked as he saw Phil's head jerk up.

'Ok, ok, you win. Let's go out.' Phil said reluctantly, closing his laptop. Charlie was the biggest flirt he'd ever met, and it wasn't that he didn't trust Dan, but he certainly didn't trust Charlie. Especially not with a drunk and easily persuaded Dan.

Dan giggled and kissed Phil on the cheek as he went past to get showered and changed. When he was out of the room, Phil opened his laptop again and went to the spreadsheet he had made of their accounts. He stared at the pitiful amount in his bank account and groaned. He told himself that it would be ok. He'd just spend the bare minimum, and try to make sure they only went to places where the drinks were cheap. He knew it wasn't very romantic, and Dan deserved so much better, but he had no choice.

An hour later, they were both ready.

'Come on Phil, let's go already.' Dan called as Phil emerged from his room, sliding his phone into his pocket. At the foot of the stairs, Phil remembered to set the burglar alarm and then they were out on the street.

It turned out to be harder than Phil thought to go to cheap places. A) Because they lived in London. B) Because Dan could sense what he was trying to do. He ended up allowing Dan to lead them where he wanted to go, after a small argument outside a pub. As the night went on, Phil kept himself reasonably sober, whereas Dan was drunk and giggly. When Dan almost fell over on the dance floor, Phil slipped his arm around his waist and guided his boyfriend outside.

'Ok Dan, that's enough now. Let's go home.' Phil said firmly. Dan nodded and leaned on Phil for support as they walked back.

'Thank you for taking me out Phil.' Dan slurred. 'You're the best.'

In the cool night air, Dan sobered up slightly and he was soon able to walk on his own. They rounded a corner and began to walk down the street towards their flat.

'Come on, Phil, I'll race you home!' Dan giggled, and before Phil could answer he had set off down the road, laughing all the way. Phil smiled and carried on walking. It didn't matter who won the race, Phil still had the keys. He was happy to see Dan in such a good mood though. It had been a while since Dan had laughed like that, and Phil knew that it was his fault. He couldn't buy Dan romantic gifts anymore, or take him out to dinner. He was surprised that Dan was still around, when he deserved so much better.

When Phil was a few houses away, he suddenly realised that he couldn't see Dan anywhere. No doubt he thought it was funny to hide, and he'd jump out in a minute. Phil got to the front door and then turned around and scanned the dark street.

'Ok Dan, you win. You can come out now.' He called, before turning back to the door. He fumbled in his pocket for the keys and reached towards the lock, when he saw that the door was slightly ajar. A chill ran through his body. He had definitely locked the door when they went out, and Dan didn't have any keys on him. Carefully, he pushed the door open and heard the quiet squeak of the hinges as he stepped inside.

'Dan?' He called up the stairs. He looked around the hallway and found everything as they had left it. There was no reply, and the house was eerily silent as he began to climb the stairs. 'Dan, did you have your keys?' He tried to sound more confident than he felt.

When he reached the first floor, he flicked the lights on. There were muddy footprints on the carpet, leading to all the rooms. He stopped still and swallowed hard. Everything was telling him to run, but he didn't know where Dan was, and he couldn't leave him. A small thud caught his attention, and he turned his head towards the lounge where the noise came from. It was only a few steps to the door, but Phil could hardly lift his feet. He pushed open the door and his mouth fell open in horror. On the other side of the room, a large man had one hand over Dan's mouth and the other arm stopping him from getting away. Phil could see the terror in Dan's eyes, and he strode forwards, fear being replaced with fury.

'Let him go!' He shouted at the man, who smiled nastily at him and then looked over his shoulder. Before he could turn around, Phil heard the door click shut behind him. He spun round to find himself face to face with a man he'd never seen before and stepped backwards cautiously.

'So this is Phil Lester, I'm guessing.' The man smirked and looked Phil up and down. 'Very nice to meet you, and your little friend here. He's been most charming, haven't you sweetheart.' The man turned to Dan and smirked. Dan threw him the dirtiest look he could muster and attempted to kick the man holding him.

'W-who are you? What do you want?' Phil stuttered, his eyes flicking from Dan to the man standing before him. He was blocking their only escape, and Phil's heart was pounding in his chest. He tried to remain calm, for Dan's sake. 'And why the hell are you in our flat?'

'Now, now, there's no need to be like that, Phil. You already know who I am, don't you? We've never met, but we've been in contact for a few months now.' The man's eyes glinted dangerously. 'What am I doing here? I'm here to collect the money you owe. You've been ignoring our calls, our warnings, even our threats. So we thought we'd pay you a little visit.' The man was speaking in a low and dangerous voice that sent chills through Dan's body. Money? What money? He didn't even know that Phil owed anything.

Phil clapped a hand to his mouth to muffle the whimper of fear. He'd known, of course he'd known that he was in trouble. He'd been ignoring their calls, just praying that he'd be able to get the money before they called again. So far he only had half of what he owed, and he'd hoped that just by ignoring them that they would stop. But he'd never thought they'd actually come and find him. And now his own stupidity had put Dan in danger. He'd kept this from him, in order to protect him, but what good had that done him in the end?

'Look, I- I don't have your money. I only have half of it. If you could just give me more time, I could…' He was cut off by a low chuckle that sent a shiver down his spine.

'Just as I thought. But Phil, you've had time. You've had longer than anyone I've ever lent money to. And your time is up. We want payment, don't we?' He looked back at the man holding Dan, and he nodded. 'So it seems that we're going to have to come to an agreement here. This is my offer, and my only offer. I will give you two weeks to pay me back all the money I am owed. And to make sure that you do, I'm going to take your pretty little boyfriend with me.'

Dan tried to scream and struggle, and was rewarded with a blow to the stomach which would have him doubled over in pain if he was not being held up.

'No!' Phil gasped, his eyes widening. 'No, you can't take him. Please? Let him go, he's done nothing wrong.' He pleaded with the man.

'Come now, Phil. After the trouble you've caused, you should be grateful for such a generous offer. But if you don't like it, we can always make it a week.' Phil shook his head frantically and the man grinned. 'I didn't think so.' He walked over slowly to Dan, who was still attempting to struggle against the vice-like grip holding him.

'Hello there Dan. My, aren't you a pretty one. How on earth did you end up with him?' He jerked his head towards Phil, who felt anger rising inside him. 'Don't you worry though; you're coming home with me tonight. And we're going to have lots of fun.' He trailed his hand down Dan's cheek and Dan jerked his head away from his touch. The man turned back to Phil with a sinister smile. 'He's feisty. I like that. You know, if you don't get that money to me, I might just keep him. I'd love a new pet.'

'Don't you dare touch him!' Phil screamed, running forwards towards the man. He didn't care how stupid it was of him, he couldn't stand to see Dan treated like that.

Suddenly, the man pulled a knife from his pocket and held it to Dan's throat. 'Don't come any closer.' He warned, the stupid smile gone from his face. Phil stopped immediately and put his hands up, his eyes locked on the knife.

'Please, don't hurt him. Please.' He begged, his voice now just a broken whisper.

The man brought the knife away and examined it as he talked. 'You know the situation now, Phil. I will meet you at the boathouse by the lake on the 24th, at 8am. You will come alone, with all the money that you owe me. If you get anyone else involved, the police, your friends, anyone, Dan here will not be coming home. You understand?'

Phil nodded weakly. He could see the panic in Dan's eyes, and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

'I'm so sorry, Dan. I never meant for you to be involved. This is my fault, my own stupid mistakes.' He shook his head. 'But I promise, I will get you back, no matter what it takes. It's going to be ok, I promise.' His voice was thick as he fought desperately against the tears which threatened to choke him.

'Alright, enough with the sob story. Let's get moving.' The man looked away from his knife and at Dan. 'Now darling, are you going to come quietly, or are we going to have to knock you out?'

Dan kicked violently, almost catching the man's legs. He sighed. 'If you're going to be this difficult all the time, I can't guarantee you're going to have a very pleasant stay.' He looked up at the man holding Dan and nodded swiftly.

Before Phil could scream, the man slammed Dan's head against the wall beside him. Dan's body went limp and his head lolled forwards, a steady trickle of blood winding down his cheek from his forehead.

'No! Dan!' He took a step forwards, the tears rolling down his cheeks now. The man slung Dan over his shoulder and began to carry him out of the room. Phil tried to follow, but the other man raised his knife again. He backed out of the room, keeping his eyes on Phil, and closed the door. A few moments later, he heard car doors slamming, and the engine starting up. He ran to the window and watched powerlessly as Dan was driven away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke, it took Dan a few minutes to climb up through the layers of sleep. There was a suffocating darkness pressing in on him, and when he finally opened his eyes, he winced at the light. His head was aching, and the side of his head felt sticky against the pillow. He tried to sit up, and realised that one of his wrists was handcuffed to the bedpost. With his free hand, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around the room.

This wasn't his bedroom, or Phil's. He'd never seen this room before. It was empty apart from the bed he was currently on, and a bedside table. The wallpaper was a dirty yellow, and the air smelt damp. He lay on his back and stared up at the cracked ceiling, trying to remember how he got here. Slowly, the memories came back to him, and he let out a sob.

He tugged hard at the handcuff, but it did no good. The metal formed a red mark around his wrist as he tried to slip it off and eventually he had to accept that all he was achieving was hurting himself more. He groaned in frustration and sat up as well as he could with one arm attached to the bed.

A few moments later, he heard a key in the door. He shrunk back as close to the headboard as he could manage and watched the man from yesterday walk in.

'I w-want to go home.' Dan tried to sound braver than he felt. The man tutted and shook his head.

'You will be going home, as long as your boyfriend keeps up with his side of the deal.' The man sighed. 'Now, let me look at your head.'

He reached towards Dan and instinctively Dan jerked away.

'Don't touch me!' He screamed.

The man grabbed his free hand and in a flash of silver, he had his other hand handcuffed to the bed.

'Dan. You make this so hard for yourself. Now, I promised your boyfriend that I wouldn't harm you, but that depends on your behaviour. I expect you to be cooperative.' The man said, bringing his face closer to Dan's now that he couldn't get away. Dan didn't reply, but he turned his head away.

The man growled and roughly grabbed Dan's chin, yanking his head so that he was facing him.

'Don't push me sweetheart. Your boyfriend's not here and he can't save you. For the next two weeks, you are staying here. But how pleasant that stay is, is entirely up to you. And if I don't think the money is worth the trouble of keeping you, well, I can guarantee that Phil will _never _find the body. Understand?' The man breathed into his ear.

Dan whimpered and nodded. Why did he have to be so stubborn all the time? Phil was back at home, doing everything he could to save him, and Dan was making it worse for himself. He hated the idea of doing as this man said, but what choice did he have? Phil was trying to save him, and he had to make sure he survived until then, for Phil's sake.

Phil barely slept that night. He searched the apartment for every last bit of cash, but they rarely kept money in the house. For a long time, he just sat at his laptop and stared at his accounts. Even if he didn't eat for the next two weeks, and he gave them everything in his bank account, it still wouldn't be enough.

When the pale morning light seeped through his bedroom curtains, Phil finally shook himself out of a trance. He went for a shower, got dressed and sat back at his laptop. Surprisingly, he still didn't have any money. Without Dan, the apartment was empty. He felt as if he was a ghost, barely there, and the slightest noise made him jump.

Overcome with a feeling of restlessness, Phil slammed his laptop shut, grabbed his phone and walked out of the apartment. He didn't know where he was going, just that he needed some air and he needed to think. Out on the street, there was barely anyone around. He hadn't realised just how early it was.

On one of the smaller streets, he found his eye drawn to a miscellaneous collection of items in a shop window. He stopped outside and peered in. There were electrical items, gold watches, instruments and jewellery. Even before he looked up at the shop sign, he knew that it was a pawn-broker. He knew how they worked, but he'd never even considered using one. They were for people who were desperate. He gave one small laugh under his breath. As if anyone could be more desperate than him right then.

He found himself thinking about how much his camera had cost, and how much it would sell for now. And his Xbox, and their games and DVD collection. Surely Dan would forgive him, he'd understand.

Phil was shaken from his thoughts when he received a text from an unknown number.

'Getting a little desperate?'

He swallowed hard, and looked up quickly. He scanned the empty street, but he saw no one. And yet, they were watching him. Somewhere. He'd known that he'd have to be careful, but this sinister confirmation made it all seem so real. They had hidden their phone number, so he had no way of replying.

'Where is he?' He shouted in frustration at the deserted street of parked cars.

A few moments later, his phone buzzed again.

'You know I can't tell you that. But I can tell you that he's missing you. See.'

There was a photo attached, and Phil felt his stomach turn as he opened it to see Dan. His eyes were closed, Phil hoped in sleep, but his head was bleeding and he wore a pained expression.


End file.
